20 Questions
by Ms. Jessie
Summary: Oh, who would've thought twenty questions could be so important? Dasey! Oneshot!


**Wow, I think I love this site.**

**I mean, WOW! Did you see my reviews for my oneshot?! Not that I'm bragging…**

**Well, maybe just a little : )**

**Seriously though, thanks guys. I love you. You rock!!!!**

**Hopefully this one isn't as confusing as the other one though, eh?**

**Disclaimer: Oh don't rub it in my face that I (as sad as it is) don't own LWD…because BELIEVE me, Dasey would not only be for writing, it would be for your watching pleasure.**

**I really should be in bed, considering I have to get up early for church tomorrow, but I will have to suck it up, eh?**

**HAPPY EASTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"Hey Casey," I hear, someone whispering in my ear. I ignore them, trying to fall back asleep.

"Hey Casey!" I hear again, louder this time. I try to block it out, telling myself that _he_ would leave me alone.

"Casey, Casey, Casey, Casey, Casey, Casey, _Casey_!" Derek says into my ear.

My eyes crack open and I slowly turn my head towards him, giving the worst glare I can at this sleepy state. "_Wha_t!" I hiss, rubbing my eyes angrily.

"I'm _bored_!" He whines, stomping his feet like a little kid.

I lay back down, putting my feet back in his lap while closing my eyes again. "De_rek_, I need _sleep_! You already got a nice 12 hours."

He sighs and replies, "Yes, true, true, but everyone's asleep and I'm not tired anymore!"

"Not my problem."

"Casey-."

"No, Derek."

"But-."

"Talk to George, he's driving this thing," I mutter, positioning myself as comfortably as I can.

I hear him let out an angry breath and I carefully crack an eye open to see him crossing his arms. I roll my eyes and try falling asleep, again.

"If only Casey was more like Lizzie," he mutters, making sure it's loud enough for me to hear. "Wow, my feet hurt. Hmm, I wonder why the sky is blue. How do you say Tupperware, I mean _really_, it sounds so interesting." Still, I ignored him.

He sighs loudly, and starts singing some rock music and, again, it's just loud enough so I can hear. When I still don't respond, I think he's going to stop after a moment of silence.

Then I feel his body crushing mine. "Mmm," he says sleepily, his elbow digging into my stomach, "I need to stretch. Good thing Casey's sleeping, or else I might make her angry. I mean, I wouldn't want to- OW!" Derek says, rubbing his stomach, where maybe I accidentally kicked him.

"Fine, Derek, I'm up," I mumble, sitting up on my elbows and bring my feet closer to me.

"Yes!" Derek smirks, crossing his arms smugly. "Okay, so what should we do?"

I shrug my shoulders, trying to wake myself up. "Truth or Dare?"

"No. I'm over that game."

"Cards?"

"Too easy."

"Spin the bottle?" I say, smirking at him.

"Haha," he says, and then turns to me. "20 questions, maybe?"

I raise an eyebrow at him and he shrugs. "What?"

I smile, "You don't seem like the type of guy to like 20 questions."

Again, his famous smirk popped on his face. "Well, I don't, but I thought it'd be fun if the 20 questions was about a guy."

"A guy," I repeat, more to myself.

He nods, and adds, "But it has to be the guy you like."

I snort, and reply, "And _why_ would I tell you?"

"Hey, you're the one who brought up this game!"

I squint slightly. "Uh, no. I believe it was you."

"…."

I bite back a smile at his "thinking face", and agree to play. He wouldn't guess it anyway…

"Okay, so does he- wait, it's a _he,_ right?"

I kick him in response. Hee hee.

"19 more questions," I reply dully, flipping open a magazine.

"Does he go to our school?"

"Yes."

"Is he in our grade?"

"Yes."

"Is he as hott as me?" He asks, running and hand through his hair.

I kick him again. A little harder this time.

"Do I know him?"

"Yes."

"You still love Sam!"

I refrain from laughing and keep a cool gaze on my magazine. "I can't answer unless it's in question form."

"Ok_ay_, do you love Sam?"

"Mmm, no."

"Is he in any of your classes?"

"No."

"Is he in any of _my_ classes?"

I gulp, and croak out a yes.

"Really? Now we're getting somewhere…Um, does he have blonde hair?"

"No."

"Brown hair?"

"Yes."

"Does he know you?"

"Mmhmm."

"Does he like you?"

"Doubt it."

"Hmmm. Is he gay?"

"Uh, no."

"Does he live by us?"

"Yes." He lives _with_ me.

Derek shifts a little towards me, and my face starts burning up. _Stop. Blushing!_

"Does he have brown eyes?"

"Uh-huh." I am staring intently at my magazine. He knows. He has to know.

"Is he sitting next to you?"

I'm going to die. My throat is soar, and all I can do is nod.

"Did you know that he likes you too?"

My eyes slowly follow up to his, and I shake my head, trembling slightly.

"Would you smack him if he kissed you?"

I shook my head no, smiling, and eyes watering at the same time. I leaned in, but then realized one key thing. "Uh, Derek," I whispered, "George is right in the front seat."

It ruined the moment completely, and my stomach seemed to hit the floor.

Derek stopped, his lips barely touching mine, and slowly pulled away. He glanced at his dad, and back at me, smirking now.

"Dad, could you pull over, nature calls."

I quickly jump in, realizing what he was doing, "Yeah, George, I have to go to the bathroom, too."

I steal a look at Derek, and smiled at him brightly.

"We might be awhile," Derek told George before leaving into the gas station, then telling him that the Chinese food was bad.

As soon as we got inside, Derek brought me to the corner and smiled, a real, genuine smile.

"You know, you still have one more question, Mr. Venturi," I say slyly.

"Can I kiss you now?"

I smile more brightly, he leans down, and it's true girls: Derek Venturi is an _excellent _kisser.

**Okay, I know, fluffy in the end, but I couldn't resist. I love it. : )**

**Again, Out of Character again, but….aren't ALL Dasey's a little OC, too: )**

**OH! I am also proud for looking up Derek's eye color….because I thought they were green. Hee Hee Hee**


End file.
